


Poor U

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: Summary：白石有两个人格。Mr.Bible：圣书人格Mr.Poison：毒之华人格
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Oshitari Kenya
Kudos: 7





	Poor U

Poor U

Side：Mr.Bible  
我一直都知道我和另外一个自己共存于同一具身体上。  
很小的时候，友香里就经常这样大惊小怪，说“小藏又做奇怪的事情了”。我知道“奇怪的事情”都是另一个我做的，说是奇怪的事情，但其实也不是多奇怪，大概就是推倒我砌好的积木塔，踢散我画好的沙画之类的小事，在别人看来就是我很喜欢把自己耐着心做好的、完美的东西亲手破坏。这就是他的性格，我没和他交谈过，我也不可能和他交谈，但是我能察觉得到，他应该不太喜欢我，所以才会处处与我作对。不过，我对和我共存的他没什么恶感，因为我知道我就是他，他就是我，我们看似南辕北辙，但是本质是同一个人，就正如硬币有相反的两面，而我们就是这样相反的两面。  
上了中学之后，课业里有写周记的任务，用意是锻炼学生的写作能力，但没有命题的写作给很多人都带来了困恼。不知道写什么是最大的麻烦，而习惯事事都做好准备的我，给自己列了一个主题表，确定每周写的周记的主题，这样就不会有不知道写什么的烦恼了。  
我喜欢将所有事情都安排妥当，避免问题的出现，不过，因为他的存在，我的计划往往会产生一些意外。  
3月17日的周记是他写的。我不知道他是什么时候取代了我，并且写下了这篇周记。  
通过文字我第一次和他产生了直接的“接触”。那天是3月17日，这一天我整天都没有记忆，也就是说，这一天的一整天都是他代替了我经营“白石藏之介”这个人。  
我跟他有所不同，但是也有如出一辙的地方。他写的周记和我写的风格几乎一样，都是精确地记录了发生的事情的要点，没有多余的部分。  
在3月17日这一天，他和班上一个名字是忍足谦也的同学一起度过了。  
我对忍足谦也的印象不深，或者应该说，我对和我同班的所有人印象都不太深刻。  
可能是因为他的存在，又或者因为我本性如此，我不是太喜欢和人过于亲近，即使是我的亲人也是如此。即使我不刻意经营我的人际关系，因为我的优秀，也有很多人对我趋之若鹜，只要我动动手指，就会有人愿意靠近我，按照我的意愿为我服务，我根本不需要去为什么利益来经营自己，因为这种东西对于我来说要得到非常轻易。我被他们称为“圣书”，只要我说的，就是“真理”，我什么都不知道都会得到顶礼膜拜，我只要永远高高在上就可以了。  
但是他跟我不一样。我也不好说，另一个我到底是什么样子的性格，我接触不了他，捉摸不透他，不过，他不会是“圣书”，我能感觉得到他做什么都是出于自己的私心。  
和忍足谦也的来往出乎我的意料，而且从周记的内容看起来，他跟忍足谦也并不是初识。“我”和忍足谦也都是网球部的成员，我们还是同班同学，所以我们会走得比较近也是理所当然的，因为这样的缘分，只要在学校里，我都需要和他相处。那么忍足谦也到底是怎样的一个人？很抱歉，我真的没印象了，我根本没去记住这个人。我通过他的记录，只能看出他是一个非常笨拙的人，平衡感很糟糕，就算是走在平地上也会猝不及防摔一跤。  
3月17日是星期五，这天的社团活动他为了追一个很刁钻的球，摔得非常严重。  
据他说，他的膝盖一片鲜血，站都站不起来，最后是他和忍足谦也的双打搭档财前光一起扶到医务室去的。  
他很讨厌财前光，虽然周记里面没有明确说出来，但我从他的遣词造句中能感受得到，而我对财前光也没什么印象，小修对他抱有期待，认定了他是下一任部长的人选，但我对他没什么关心，他似乎也不需要我对他的照顾。  
他用部长的身份让财前光回到球场上继续练习，然后独自帮忍足谦也处理他的伤口。虽然血乍一看流了非常多，但伤口其实不算严重，不深，范围也不大，他帮忍足谦也用医用酒精清洗完伤口，止血后包扎上，就算处理完毕了。  
忍足谦也喊痛，说轻点，然后他说还不是因为你笨手笨脚才弄伤的。  
我真的很意外，因为如果是我的话，我不会说这样的话。他和忍足谦也之间的相处，有些超乎我的想象。  
在吵闹中，忍足谦也竟然哭了，说今天好歹也是他的生日，能不能别这么凶对他。  
我不知道忍足谦也的生日是3月17日，不过，另一个我似乎知道。  
他好像是故意欺负忍足谦也，让他难以承受这样的难受之后，再给他温柔。  
在忍足谦也这样说完之后，他就拿出了自己一早买好的礼物，送给了他。那样礼物我记得，是一支印了星星花纹的钢笔，因为莫名其妙在家里出现一件物件，我曾经疑惑过，我还以为是友香里的东西，后来又没看见了，就没有放在心上了。  
忍足谦也破涕为笑了，然后说“谢谢白石”。他似乎很满意忍足谦也的表现。  
这份周记似乎是他故意写给我看的，全都是关于忍足谦也的内容。不过，为什么要让我察觉忍足谦也这个人？

Side：Mr.Poison  
我当然知道他的存在，我也知道他知道我的存在。不过他肯定不知道，我才是本人格，是我先出现的，他一开始是我伪装出来的表面人格，但是不知道为什么，我跟他逐渐分裂，变成了在同一个体内的两个个体。嘛，也没关系了，有他帮我伪装，共同经营“白石藏之介”这个身份，倒也让我轻松了不少。我再也不需要去应付我身边的人，统统交给他去处理就可以了，我可以将我的私心全部倾注给一个人。  
他还没察觉到我的私心吧，这也是当然的，我能洞察他的内心，他却对我一无所知。  
其实认真计较的话，谦也一开始接触到的，是他才对。谦也对于他来说，跟其他人没什么区别，我敢确信他根本记不起谦也，但是谦也不一样，他不知道“白石藏之介”有两个，单纯的他会把自己的心思全部放在“白石藏之介”身上，“白石藏之介”既是我，也是他。本来我很少争夺身体的控制权，因为如非必要，把所有琐事都交给他来处理我还反而乐得轻松，但是如果长期让他浮出表面，谦也总会发现问题所在的，到时候谦也说不定会因为被他那个对所有人都冷漠得平均的圣书人格伤害到。  
我不能让谦也被他伤害，能伤害谦也的只有我。所以我提醒了他，谦也对“白石藏之介”很重要。  
他当然还是对这件事很冷漠，他以为对谦也的特殊皆因我的私心，但是他没想过为什么我会产生私心。当然了，这是因为他不熟悉我，不过我却很熟悉他。  
我知道我要怎么经营我和他、以及和谦也之间的关系的。

“白石。”  
坐在我身后的谦也突然用手指轻轻戳了一下我的背。  
我回过头，看见他趴在桌子上，眼珠向上，嘴角带着笑看着我。  
我也露出了笑容，“谦也？”  
“周末要一起做作业吗？去你家或者我家。”  
“嗯，好啊。我还没去过谦也家呢。”  
“那，这次就先来我家，下次去你家？刚好翔太说这个周末要去跟朋友玩，家里不会有人打扰我们。”  
“也好。”  
谦也对我发出了邀约。  
这看似是普通朋友之间会有的邀约，不过对于我来说，这样意义非凡。  
不知道他能不能察觉，这是占有谦也的好机会。

Side：Mr.Bible  
我一觉醒来，睁眼看见的不是自己的房间。  
我撑起身体，发现自己身下压着一个人，他赤裸的背映入了我的眼帘，而我能感觉到我的下体刚从他的体内滑出来，彼此之间那些黏糊都已经干涸了。  
“忍足、谦也……”  
他在我的身下沉沉睡着，身上还有很多张狂的痕迹。  
另一个我像是要标记眼前这个人一样，在他的颈窝、后背啃咬上很多痕迹，斑斑驳驳。他的下半身也一片狼籍，白色的精斑散落在他的大腿内侧。  
“我”和忍足谦也发生了性关系，我的身上没有伤痕，就是说发生这样的关系的时候，忍足谦也没有反抗。  
我完全没有想到他对忍足谦也抱着这样的想法，他做了什么都会同样发生在我身上，我在震惊之余还有些震怒，他凭什么将自己的欲望也附加在我的身上？这是我们共享的身体，他不应该恣意妄为。  
我的大脑混混沌沌，想要尽快摆脱这样的情况。顾不上理清楚思绪，我掀开了被子，想要立刻离开这张床，但是我的脚刚踏在柔软的地毯上，手腕就被人捉住了。  
忍足谦也醒了，双眼带着水汽。  
“白石？”  
“对不起，我要走了。”  
我没法面对他。和他亲近的是他，不是我，但是却要我去面对和一个不熟悉的人发生了性关系这件事，这让我无法接受。  
“白石……”  
忍足谦也的语气是在哀求，但是我完全不为所动。  
我根本不会产生一丝的触动，喜欢忍足谦也的是他，不是我。  
我挣开了他的手，背过身去。  
我不想看见他的脸，我不想承担他造成的后果。

Side：Mr.Poison  
他临阵逃脱了。  
不过，我倒不是没有预料过发生这样的事。  
谦也对于我来说很重要，但是对于他来说不重要，我和他虽然是同一个人，但是我不能控制他的思想。  
把谦也伤得很深了吧，但是我不后悔用这具共享的身体占有谦也。  
我喜欢谦也，我爱他，我也不需要他跟我一样爱他，我想要独占谦也的爱，如果他也加入了，就会跟我一起争夺谦也的爱，对于谦也来说他由始至终都只是爱着“白石藏之介”这一个人，但是他不知道，“白石藏之介”其实有两个。他不喜欢谦也，反而是在我的预料当中，我要独占谦也全部的爱，就不能让他也爱上谦也。啊啊、但是这样非常矛盾，这具身体并不是我独有的，我必须要跟他一起共享，但我却不要跟他共享谦也。于是，就变成了这样伤害了谦也的局面。  
谦也被“我”占有了，“我”却不要承认彼此的关系。  
所以这算什么？“我”可真是个人渣。  
我当然不想就这样让情况糟糕下去，我需要以“我”的身份去挽回局面，但这是一件难事。  
他变得很强势，似乎是不想要我经常浮上表面，虽然我能趁休息的时间占据我们的身体，但是那样的时间段和日常活动的时间错开了，即使我占用了身体，也遇不到谦也。他很固执地不让我有半点的空隙乘虚而入，并且固执地隔断我和谦也之间的联系。他用我们共同的身份来疏远谦也，同班同学又怎样？同一个社团的成员又怎样？只要把对方当作空气，即使住在同一屋檐下都好像是陌生人一样。  
谦也很识相，大概是从发生关系之后，他就能明白到“白石”出于厌恶的逃避。  
哈、还真的恰恰好。我为了让谦也对我死心塌地，一直用心经营着我们的关系，调教着他的态度，在他破坏我建立的这种关系之前，谦也乖巧得像只狗，只要我抬一抬手，让他去东他就会去东。他根本不知道，谦也是因为对我的倾慕才会想到献身。谦也家的周末没有人，也是他准备好的，他对我虔诚得能献上自己的处女，可惜了，另一个我、那个圣书一样的人格根本不领情。  
但我不能就这样让谦也离开我。  
忍足谦也是我的东西，也只能做我的东西。

Side：Mr.Bible  
我不能让他有机会占据我的身体，和忍足谦也划清界线是最好的办法，对我好，对他也好。  
另一个我在伤害他，他对忍足谦也做的一切都只是满足自己不见的光的下三滥的欲望。这跟活得像是圣书一样的我还真是完全相反的两面啊，他的内心有着漆黑的毒性，我可是看清楚了，怪不得他从以前开始就这么不喜欢我，如果说我代表了“白石藏之介”的光明，那么他就是“白石藏之介”的黑暗。我们虽然共用同一个身体，但是我们是完全不一样的“两个面”。  
忍足谦也很识相地明白到需要远离我，除了上课的时间，他都会避开和我共处在同一个空间下，即使是社团活动也不例外。  
我已经不止一次偶然看见他独自一人了。  
他将自己封闭起来，原本开朗的性格，变得和所有人都有了距离。  
他原本是人缘很好的人，跟我完全不一样，和谁都能成为朋友，和谁都能攀谈，和他在一起是一件很舒服的事。啊、为什么我会知道这样事？是他的记忆吗？还是说，我在无意中也曾经偷偷观察过他？没想到做事滴水不漏的我也会有自己掌握不了的事情，这一定是有他的缘故吧，因为存在另一个我，所以我才不能掌控大局。不过，我不怨恨他，我也不怨恨忍足谦也，我没有愤怒，反而有些不甘，他知道了我不知道的东西，他掌握了我没掌握的东西，即使他就是我，我就是他，但我还是不甘心。凭什么？不凭什么，我不甘心，但是我也做不了什么，因为我就是他。  
忍足谦也在逃避我，到处躲躲藏藏。  
我不允许他出现利用我们共同的身体来把忍足谦也拉回到身边，现在的状态是我满意的。  
但是为什么，我会不想看见在球场上，站在了忍足谦也旁边的财前光？  
他们是双打搭档，在一起是最理所当然的事情了。我跟忍足谦也也曾经双打过，忍足谦也是一个非常优秀的双打选手，网球部里所有正选都曾经跟他组过双打，他都配合得很好，他跟财前光的组合是我们的第一双打，是我们的王牌，所以他们待在一起不会让人产生任何的疑惑。他们本应该就在一起的，比我和忍足谦也在一起要合理得多。  
“真的吗？”  
我脑海中响起了自己的声音。  
是我自己在问自己，还是另一个我在问我？我不知道。不过，我没法跟他交流，所以这应该还是我自己的自问吧。  
“你真的能接受财前取代你成为谦也期待的那个人吗？”  
我到底在说什么呢，莫名其妙。  
“谦也对你来说也是特别的吧，圣书。”  
“你是谁”、我终于意识到了，这不是“我”。  
没错，这一定是“他”，我的黑暗面，包含着毒性的、我的另一个内心。  
“你有什么目的？”  
我竟然能够和“自己”对话了。  
从我有记忆以来，从我知道“他”的存在以来，我第一次与他直接接触。  
当然是摸不到的，我们是硬币的两面，但是，我现在能够聆听到他的声音，知道他的想法，当然，他肯定也知道我的想法，或者，他其实一直都知道我的想法。我多少也察觉得到了，他才是我的本我。  
“呵呵……我有什么目的呢？”  
他冷笑了一声。他果然是我的黑暗面。  
“你在孜孜不倦地伤害忍足谦也。”  
我警告他。没错，由始至终在伤害忍足谦也的都是他，一直在引导忍足谦也的思想，一步一步慢慢控制他的身心，让忍足谦也变成将他当作感情的唯一的，全都是他。忍足谦也本来是一个开朗的人，交友遍天下，他想要什么样的亲友没有？因为“他”的存在，逐渐扼杀了忍足谦也的交际圈，是“他”亲自将忍足谦也腾飞的翅膀折断的，让他无法再飞起来，只能匍匐在“他”的身边，依靠着“他”施舍的可怜的“爱”过活。  
“你很残忍啊”、我也回以了一个冷笑。  
“而加深了我的伤害的人，是你。”  
他不为我的指责所动，反击了我。这不是当然的吗？他当然会攻击我，我们本来就不对付。  
我们都是残忍的人，我们都狠狠地伤害了忍足谦也。  
“你觉得将自己抽离这样扭曲的关系，就能放过谦也吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
“谦也没有‘我’的爱的话，他就会死。”  
“是吗？我可不这样觉得，他还活得好好的。”  
现在身边甚至还已经出现了财前光了，想要爱的话，财前光肯定能填补这一个位置吧。  
不过，我能接受吗？赤裸的谦也主动打开了自己的双腿，迎接不是我的男人，在另外的男人身下承欢，因为快感尖叫，双腿紧紧缠住别的男人的身体。我真的能接受吗？这样的想象像把刀，刺进了我的心脏，让我有些呼吸困难。  
“那我换一个说法吧，”另一个我换了一个态度，“你没有谦也的‘爱’，你就会死。”  
“那是你吧。”我狠狠地反驳，“你死了对于我来说是好事。”  
“不，我会死，你也会死。”  
荒谬。但是我却说不出这样的话，反击他。  
啊啊、其实我真正的内心是认同他这句话的吧？可是为什么啊？因为我们是一莲托生，所以其实感情是共享的？  
“我希望我能独占谦也的‘爱’，你不跟我抢谦也的‘爱’才是最好不过的事。”他的话拼命敲打着我的心脏，“但是这样果然不可以，我就是你，你就是我，我再嫉妒你，你也还是我。谦也喜欢的是圣书一样的你，我只能藏着自己的黑暗来一步步渗透他，可是啊，你是我，我也是你，我们的想法是共同的。”

“明白了吗？白石藏之介。”  
他发出了最后的问题，而答案早就有了。

Epilogue  
春天的早樱已经开了。  
谦也出生在春日和熙的季节，那时候漫天都是可爱的粉色。  
白石远远看着谦也，而他正在仰着头看着校道上的樱花树。  
着迷了吧，不知道是谦也先着迷于樱花，还是白石先着迷于谦也。  
“谦也。”  
风吹起一簇一簇的花瓣的时候，白石喊了他的名字，谦也回过头，看见白石的脸他像是受惊的兔子，转过身就要跑，不过他的手被白石眼疾手快捉住了。  
“谦也——！！”  
他的瞳孔不断在动摇。  
很可怜吧。  
“你是……哪个白石？”  
白石的眼睛不自觉地放大了。  
“你……察觉到了？”  
“嗯……虽然很模模糊糊，但是我能感觉得到，是两个不一样的人，所以你是哪个？喜欢我的白石，还是讨厌我的白石？”  
“谦也，”白石捧住了谦也的脸，“两个我都喜欢你。”

在樱花飞舞下，白石深深地吻住了他柔软的双唇。

【END】


End file.
